


丝绒

by Spongebobx



Category: markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongebobx/pseuds/Spongebobx
Kudos: 5





	丝绒

（一）  
李东赫向房间外看去，透过那一扇小小的舷窗，可以看到深蓝色的海洋，像起起伏伏的丝绒绸布。光点在上面织成了密密麻麻的小格，海仿佛是一个流动的三维模型。李东赫自己也在起伏，比海洋更快，他想，李马克似乎做爱从来没有累的时候。只要有了性爱的欲望他就不会停歇，像是瘾君子一样。李东赫在李马克身上浪荡地一下一下漂浮着，伸长自己的腰部和脖颈呻吟又被拽下，被干得几乎眩晕。他想起以前和父亲出海时父亲对自己说的话，说如果在海上觉得晕船，就不要总关注起伏的部分，把自己的双眼汇聚到远处的一个点上盯着，就不会再晕了。李东赫的目光便从舷窗移到了柜子上一本黑色封皮的书上固定。书已经很久远了，封面翘起，还露出了底下小小的李马克写下的名字“李敏亨”。这本书是李马克送给自己的生日礼物，虽然他不明白为什么送人不送玫瑰花，而非要送一本《圣经》。  
“哥哥，你信仰的宗教里，允许你每天做这么多次吗？”李敏亨的手指轻轻摩挲李东赫潮红的脸颊时，李东赫问李马克。  
“我想上帝也不管这些吧，这么多年我已经对他足够忠诚，所以他也能理解为什么我需要东赫，我的天使，我的蜜糖。”  
李马克把他抱起，平摊在床上，一下一下顶弄他，抚摸又亲吻他的脸颊，白净修长的手指在他的皮肤上流连。他最喜欢的还是李东赫向他露出的大腿根部的软肉，和捏的时候就会敏感地颤抖的腰。不知道李东赫都从哪里学来这么多手段和技巧，在他身上扭动胯部的时候热情而放荡，身下的时候也想有一点掌控感。李马克自己加大节奏时，李东赫颤抖地四肢快要散架，又因性爱的电流而颤栗，声音像一点点破碎的琉璃，还要强撑着配合。等一切都平缓下来，李东赫便会唱起水手最爱的古老民谣，伴着喘息与吟哦，小穴罪恶地夹紧李马克的性器，努力让自己的哥哥也可以爽到。然后一起到达高潮。  
李马克有时候会跟李东赫说，他不用那么卖力。在李东赫累得趴在李马克身边，双眼紧闭，一点也不能再射出来的时候，李马克问他为什么这么用力配合自己。他心疼李东赫瘦弱的身躯，骨骼的架构都清晰地外显。他也想到自己不过是一个嫖客，还是没有嫖资的嫖客，只能每次坐渡轮回家的时候把小水手带到轮船中最隐秘的小房间，和他从深夜做到天明。李马克不敢问李东赫平常是怎么度过的，但他知道虽然他自己平常都以严格的戒律要求自己，李东赫肯定不是这样的。或许李东赫每天都在找寻新的旅客寻找欢愉，就像他湿润嫩红而快被捣到腐烂的内里显示地一样无尽地做爱。也许这就是李东赫每次这么卖力的原因吧，他很想提起李东赫的耳朵问问他，你是不是被性欲缠身的淫魔，以一个主教的口吻质问他，逼迫李东赫承认，承认自己这么用力配合，在激情之余从不吝啬自己的爱意，是因为本身的性欲而不是真心。  
但李东赫肯定没有力气回答了。他全身都已经没有劲了，趴在李马克的身上歇息，像一只缓缓入眠的小美人鱼。李东赫经常被船上一些喜欢玩闹的女工作人员画上浓妆，画得像店铺里最精致的洋娃娃，然后拍拍他的肩，说李东赫，你现在想被谁睡就去找谁，肯定会成功。李马克曾经看到过这样的情况，而且他也知道妆后的李东赫对他有多致命的吸引力。他最爱李东赫看起来辨别不了性别的时候，这是他个人的癖好，不过从来没有跟李东赫说过。  
李马克温柔地轻抚李东赫银色的卷发。他喜欢天使，所以他每次都让李东赫打扮得尽量圣洁，让他保持银色的发色，把自己的身体抹白。不过李东赫抹得厚厚的粉底总会掉落，露出原来深色的皮肤。李马克不爱这样的颜色，他总觉得这样的皮肤颜色好像仆人，像低人一等的下人，他不想让跟他做爱时的李东赫给他这样的感受；但他又知道自己爱李东赫的一切，所以这深色的皮肤也是李东赫诱惑的一部分。肤色歧视，阶级歧视，李马克很清楚自己有多么深的歧视和偏见根植在心中。虽然他外表看似自由，内在却是那样的传统，固执的传统。  
李东赫大概是知道这些事情的，所以他每次在欢愉的时候说到爱，也都会带着一种诡秘的虚假感。对于李东赫来说，李马克不能完全地接受自己，原因也很明显：即使他们年少时就相识，所有的感情发展都是直接从不熟的朋友跃步到性上，他们也最多只能在一次次短暂的船上相逢中努力挤出时间。自己就算再爱李马克，也知道不能再把李马克拉入更深的深渊，大概也是因为一旦深深地陷入爱情便会有种莫名的责任感。李东赫生怕他们的关系带上依赖的因素，而且李马克实在太适合当情人了——他那么温柔，又那么独特，深厚的家庭背景为他染上的一切神秘色彩都深深地吸引着李东赫——所以实在危险。李东赫想尽力守住李马克身上的那种动感力，因此他不惧怕向他倾泻欲望，也尽量满足李马克的需求；但他怕说爱，因为自己不契合的爱代表他人的溺亡。或许李马克以后能闯荡出很大的事业吧，然后施舍一点钱把自己从这无限延展的深蓝色丝绒绸布中救出来，可是李东赫又从出生就属于深海，所以最终还是无处可去。李东赫知道在海上的生活已经快要把自己活活闷死了，所以他把每一刻的快感和娱乐都当作倒计时。  
“李马克，李马克。”李马克怀里的李东赫做着梦，一声一声呼唤着李马克的名字。李马克把李东赫紧紧地抱住，小幅度地亲吻他的额头，看他微微撅起的唇。李东赫很像他原来圈养的小猫咪。在严苛的宗教学校，宠物是不被允许的，李马克因为那只小猫咪曾经受到过非常严厉的惩罚，这也是他现在一直有着冷漠个性的原因。但李马克真的很喜欢亲近自己爱的事物与人，他想过多次要把李东赫带出这里，带到陆地上，和他停泊下来。但他自己也只是一个一穷二白的学生，思来想去，李东赫还是只能在海上，自己也只能一次次短暂地来到船上再离开。  
两人的性爱像海上的一场场幻梦，海浪轻轻地把他们托起送到陆地上，但他们永远不想靠岸，永远只想起航。

（二）  
新一日的船上人头攒动。许多人，包括李马克，从白色的阶梯下船，也有许多人上船。李东赫帮着船员往船上放物资，一箱一箱的物品泛着闪闪的白光，除了一些食物，衣物等等尽是雍容华贵的珠宝首饰。督查穿着全黑色的制服，在酷热的太阳下压着自己的帽檐，催促船员加快进度。李东赫搬的是几个最沉的木箱，无疑是这一带顶尖的富豪的物件。督查向他这边喊：“李东赫！快点搬！人家克劳德一家可等不得你这种速度！“督查身边的船员嬉笑着跟督查说：“他被人操惯了，拿不动东西。”  
李东赫心里咒骂这些傻逼，不过他听到“克劳德”这几个字的时候，还是内心一震动。他想到了过去的一些时光，片段并不完整，是偷窥的一些，关于李马克和克劳德的女儿。那个漂亮又单纯的，有着洁白皮肤和棕色卷发的姑娘，也有着可爱的面容。李东赫从第一眼就觉得那个女孩除了肤色以外，和自己长得几乎一模一样。那个父亲航海发了大财，从海员做到了公司总领的姑娘，李东赫记不住她的姓名是什么佩内洛普还是爱丽丝什么的，因为她只要有一个姓，克劳德，就足够让所有人对她都奉承巴结了。克劳德，一听就不是那种有深厚文化底蕴的家族，而是暴发户的姓氏。李东赫记不住太多人的名字，有时候他的记忆又老是和梦境参杂变得混淆，但对于克劳德这个姓氏他再清楚不够了。  
即使李马克从未言明过，通过李马克被自己质问时那闪躲的双眼和向女孩投去的狩猎一般的眼神，李东赫也清楚地知道李马克想要追到她，娶她来达到自己的目标。李马克有追到她的资本，毕竟他的家族的名声和头衔常人都知道，是非常显赫的，只不过家业衰落罢了。所以李马克在一众比自已有钱的追求者们中也总有一种蔑视的意味，但在克劳德的女儿面前又总是露出最纯真的面容。  
这作假的戏法，李马克自己天生会三分，也有七分是从李东赫这里学来的，不然他也没有地方接触到这种歪门邪道。在他很长的与李东赫性和感情方面的纠葛中，他吸走了他需要的部分，所以与李东赫的性事对他来说更像是一条供养的脐带。李马克在和李东赫一起的时候当然会动情，会想把李东赫带走，和他真正地爱。可是他更会权衡轻重利弊，作出取舍。  
李东赫在门开出的缝隙间，曾偷窥到李马克与那个棕发姑娘的交谈，棕发姑娘能有多愉快，李东赫就可以多嫉妒与痛苦。李东赫其实和这个女孩也认识。他平常的工作是在船的底部看机械的运行，看守几个重要的开关。那个女孩以前比较调皮的时候，喜欢来底下看李东赫做这样的工作，也问过李东赫是否认识李马克这样的问题，所以还算有过一定交流。  
李东赫其实喜欢看李马克垂钓的过程，这个姑娘再怎么拉扯那一条线，李马克只要轻轻一收绳，棕发姑娘也会迅速来表示自己的亲近。只不过李马克的技巧是要放长线，所以他熬了好几年，不断地在培养和女孩的感情。他怕贸然行动会出事。  
等待的时间长，其实也容易出事。那天李东赫在隔间里和李马克做爱，门外突然闪过那个姑娘的影子，李马克赶紧捂住还在呻吟的李东赫，把他放低，压得他快喘不过气，脸部被憋出一片情欲的粉红。那也是李东赫第一次质问李马克，他是不是想和那个姑娘在一起。李马克没有言语，企图用顶弄李东赫的方式，把李东赫的问题糊弄过去。他们每次遇到对立的点，一般都会用性解决。  
李马克或许已经去克劳德家见过克劳德女儿的家长了吧，李东赫想。不过在回途的船只中，能遇到克劳德一家也是第一次，一般克劳德女儿一个人会做去程的船，和自己的同学李马克交谈一会儿然后回屋睡觉。这样就留给了李马克时间来找李东赫。今天真的很反常，李东赫看着那些聚集到了甲板上的一群黑色乌鸦，心里兀自感叹。  
他看到了从镶着金边的马车上下来的克劳德一家。克劳德的女儿穿着一条淡黄色的裙子，领口和袖口都是荷叶边的设计，裙摆上缠绕着金丝。她的眼神在李东赫身上刻意地停留了一秒，就转向了其他人。  
李东赫把最后一个箱子搬到了船上，爬到了甲板上，帮着把船上多余的绳索收起来。船也缓缓开动了。他从甲板上走到了船中央的聚会厅，开始摆桌布，放置餐具和酒杯。  
“李东赫。”有人叫他。  
李东赫抬起头，圆桌的对面是克劳德的女儿，可以看得出她很激动，或许还有点愤怒，这让李东赫疑惑。  
“您好，到旁边说吧。”李东赫示意两人移步到了角落椅子堆在一起的地方，“您需要任何服务吗？如果需要，我现在就叫船上的服务生过来。或者有什么需要我……”  
女生扬起手挥向李东赫的脸，李东赫的脸上火燎燎地疼了起来。他本想直接抓住女生的手腕质问她，但努力压抑住了内心的冲动，只是尽量平静地问：“您这是做什么呢？”  
“我看到那天你和敏亨在隔间里做什么了。是你逼迫，诱惑他的吗？”那双眼眸狠狠地注视着他。  
“我没有和李马克进过什么隔间，我想您一定是看错了，我和他也不熟。”他也用眼神注视回去，看女生握紧的拳头，内心嘲笑她一点也没得到爱，现在却要以一个身份身份来质问自己。  
她又突然问：“李东赫，你会回到岸上吗？”  
“如果不是犯了什么错误，会一直在这艘船上度过余生的，所以要不然就是这艘船，要不然就是监狱。您问这个干什么呢？”  
他看到女生思考了几秒。“没什么……我想我刚才一定是错怪你了，不好意思，”她颤抖起来，“你知道，我只是不希望任何可疑的人影响我和敏亨的感情，因此很敏感。”  
原来只是无足轻重的警告啊。“这一点是肯定与我无关的，我和李马克只是大概认识的关系。但您和……马克的关系那么好，我相信不会有任何人试图插足你们的感情的。还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”李东赫看到女生翘起的嘴角尴尬地扯动几下，怂了怂肩就转身离去了。

（三）  
今天船上有员工生病了，因此李东赫被拉过来负责很多午宴的工作。招呼完不少客人，再把他们满足地送出去，李东赫才终于离开宴会厅，走下了暗影笼罩的楼梯到最底下，自己需要看守的设备室。  
“咔哒。”是一声扳手扳动什么东西的声音。或许是自己过于敏感了，是小猫在设备边磨牙吧。  
他悄悄地进入房间，放低自己的身体，轻声漫步地把身影藏在运行速度放缓的巨大齿轮背后，看那几个开关。  
淡黄色的裙子和摆到下面的关闭的开关，好的……等等，淡黄色的裙子？开关闭合？  
李东赫迅速跑到了穿着淡黄色裙子的克劳德女儿的旁边，女生把那个开关已经用粗绳缠绕了很多圈。“你在干什么？船这样会沉掉的！”  
“那也还有救生艇。”女生回答。  
他看到了女生拿起扳手，“我恨你，你这个下流的卑鄙的小人，妄想抢走我的情人。现在这一切都是你做的了，你知道吗？你没有守住自己的职责，让船沉没，这样的罪责，恐怕任何人都不能承受吧。给你一个选择，现在死，或者上岸后被判罪。”  
“你疯了？！”李东赫单手抵住了女生的扳手，把女生抵到墙面上，“解开绳子。”  
“没人能在船沉前解开缠了这么多圈的绳子。”  
“你不解开，我就让你在这个房间内和这艘船一起丧命。”  
“如果我能把你杀掉的话，就不会。”女生掏出了身后的刀，李东赫抵住扳手的手心出了一道血缝。他开始和女生搏斗，刀好几下都划在了他的肌肤上，裂开一片鲜红。在难忍的疼痛之下，他把刀抢了过来，刺向了女生。  
下一秒，他从地上爬起来的时候，面前的女生就只是一具没有生机的尸体了。他也管不了那么多了，他拿着滴血的刀去割那些绳子，的确无法解开。  
三十分钟后，船就要沉了。如果此时通知船上的人，很多人还能得救，但他自己难逃死刑。  
李东赫剧烈地哭了起来，大脑飞速地运转，他想呕吐，几乎也没有力气站住了。实在是没有办法了。  
他剥下了逝去的女生的裙子，用刀切断女生的长发，用细绳缠到了自己的头上，又把自己的衣服给女生穿上，自己穿上了女生的米黄色的裙子。然后把地上的尘土扬到了女生的身上。他握住女生冰凉的手，跪在地上请求他从来不在乎的主的怜悯，然后抬眼看向了一片灰暗中摆动的时钟。没有时间了。

（四）  
没有任何旅客看到傍晚的甲板上，有一个男孩直直地跳到了水中，然后开始向起航的地方游泳。李东赫觉得自己很快就要淹死了，但他还是努力往前游动着，后方的船只开始倾斜，他听到了女人的惊叫，听到了“救生艇被卸掉了好几个！”，听到了“快去找李东赫！”  
深蓝色的丝绸变成了恐慌的巨浪，李东赫快要被打翻又扬起身子来，不知挣扎了多久，呛了多少水。海里留下了一条暗红色的路径。终于，李东赫眼前闪烁起陆地的灯光，他半游半跑地冲上了岸边，然后看向了自己的手表。  
已经一个小时过去了。船已经沉没了。  
他大喘着气跑到了街上，自己已经很多年没有来到过陆地的街道上了。他凭着那些路标和直觉开始向自己唯一知道的，李马克曾经向他吐露过的地方跑去。长发打在他的后背上，裙子浸满了血，往靴子上滴。  
他跑上了一栋小楼，疯狂地敲门。  
门吱吱呀呀地开了，李马克打开了门，顿时不动了，眯眼辨认了出来眼前的人。“李马克，从今以后，我……我只能是克劳德的遗孤，那个女孩了。”


End file.
